


The first kiss

by ForTheLoveOfFangirling



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfFangirling/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfFangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss was a complete accident, but that second one not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first kiss

"Arthur I really don't think this is a good idea." Merlin said as he watched the young prince roll his eyes in the midst of packing.

"You don't think anything is a good idea, especially if it's mine." he retorted as he threw the satchel over his shoulder and headed out the door with his servant hot on his heels.

"I just think it's dangerous." Merlin said trying to coax him out of going on this hunting expedition for yet another mythical creature that was suppose to be just a 'legend'.

"Well if you're that scared, Merlin, then just stay here. You always end up cowering behind a tree or under a rock anyway." Arthur said with a smirk as he looked back at the glaring man.

"I didn't say I wasn't going, I'm just saying it's probably gonna end with you getting a talon lodged in your backside and when it happens-oufff" Merlin stopped short when Arthur's eyes turned to slits and he swung the satchel off his shoulder forcefully and shoved it at Merlin who nearly fell backwards from the force.

"Shut up." he retorted as they continued on their way to the horses.

***Later that day***

"Merlin run!" Arthur cried as he took off running deeper into the forest. Merlin glanced behind him to see the winged beast making haste towards them and took off after Arthur, hoping and praying that he wouldn't stumble or trip and become bird food.

"Arthur where are you?!" Merlin yelled when he realized he had lost sight of him. "Arthur!?" he stopped and spun around frantically, hoping to catch even a glimpse of red or a flash of armour but all he could see was dense brush through the trees and the sounds of the beast getting closer. He edged his way down a slope, feet slipping as rocks gave way and dirt crumbled beneath his feet.

"Merlin there you-" Arthur was cut short when Merlin slipped and fell into him, knocking him off his feet with Merlin on top of him, his lips crashing onto Arthur's hard as he tried to catch himself and stop from headbutting the prince in the face. A blush crept over Merlin's face as he looked down at Arthur who in turn shoved him off to the side to sit up and touched his lip which had been split from the impact.

"I am so sorry." Merlin said as he looked at the irritated prince who picked himself up before grabbing Merlin by the arm and pulling him to his feet.

"Forget it, let's just get to the horses, get back to Camelot and come up with a new strategy to kill the beast before it kills us." Arthur said as he walked ahead and left Merlin trailing behind him.

When they got back to the castle Merlin was quick to get away from Arthur, hiding away in his room and trying to figure out what in the world he was feeling after having felt Arthur's lips which were firm and ever so irresistible at this point. He'd always admired Arthur but after that incident it felt like it was more than just admiration, his feelings for him seemed to stem deeper then what he let himself believe.

"Ah, Merlin, there you are. Arthur's been looking for you for ages." Gaius said as he opened the door to the young warlocks room and gazing at his figure sprawled on the bed with his hands behind his head, a troubled look on his face. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." he said hoping he wouldn't push any farther. He couldn't keep anything from Gaius and both of them knew it, but the tone in his voice let Gaius he didn't want to be bothered on the matter.

"Well I suggest you go and find Arthur before he finds you." he said as he watched Merlin get up reluctantly and head for the door. He found Arthur in his room, Armour already piled up on his table giving him a hint as to the work that needed to be done.

"What's the point of having a servant if I can never find you?" Arthur questioned as he came out from behind his dressing curtain without a top on. Merlin glanced at him quickly before his eyes fell to the floor and he began to fiddle with his fingers. "What's wrong with you?" Arthur asked noting his flustered behavior.

"Nothing, what did you need done?" Merlin asked trying to avoid Arthur's stare.

"Is it the fact we practically kissed in the woods?" Arthur asked and when he seen the pink tint that came to his pale cheeks he let out a small laugh before smiling. "Merlin, you poor, sheltered boy. don't tell me  _that_ was your first kiss."

"Well...no...I mean yes." Merlin stuttered out and Arthur walked over to him with a grin, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him in close and giving him a real kiss. At first Merlin tried to push him away but Arthur was just far too strong and held him in place, not that he minded after a few seconds and began to kiss him back.

"I'm afraid I've ruined you for kissing women, you'll never get a better kiss than that." Arthur said arrogantly when he pulled away. Merlin rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked.

"Why do you think, dallophead?" Arthur asked as he grabbed a shirt and threw a wink over his shoulder at Merlin. "I need my Armour polished for tomorrow, though, we're going after that beast again. Maybe you'll fall again." he said the last part in a seductive way making Merlin go beet red before grabbing the armour up in his arms and retreating from the room, his stomach tight and fluttery at the same time at just the thought of falling onto Arthur again.


End file.
